First Impressions
by Adventure time is life
Summary: Marcy and Simon. Please no hate? Short and sweet. I'll keep adding. Please excuse any typos, I'm still trying to stop those?
1. Chapter 1

The little girl ran aimlessly down the cobbled, brick street. Her hair slightly waving in the breeze. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a man with a thick, brown beard and circle glasses that rested at the bridge of his nose. Looking up with brilliant, sparkling red eyes she apologized, "Sorry mister!" she ran off again not looking back as the man. dazed still stood there staring at her run away wIth her little legs carry her as fast as they could.

It was about a month later, in late autumn, that the man saw the little girl again. She sat there crying on a pile of rubble. Small holes ripped into her tights the man approached the depleted little girl. Without the energy she had the last time the man saw her she seemed like a balloon with no air, a winter without snow, a pond sucked dry of water. "Whatever could be the matter?" The man looked down at the girl with warm, caring eyes peeking out from above his glasses. Her small head with tousled hair tilted upward slightly to look at this strangely familiar man, "Hambo's still inside." Tears still streaming down her face she had a still calmness on her.

The man unwrapped the scarf from his neck and spun it around the little girl's neck, without a word he strode into the rubble and fished out a tattered and dirty pink child's toy. The man walked back to the little girl and knelt down next to the small child, "I believe this belongs to you," the girl no longer crying reached up to the man's scarf around her neck, "No child. Keep it." He rose and started to walk off it the direction he was headed. The girl with wide eyes and her doll tucked under her arm stood there for a moment before coming back to her senses. She ran to the man and grabbed his hand. Slightly startled the man tensed for a moment and peeked down at the smiling child. She had two teeth missing and rosy cheeks from the cold, "Thanks for getting Hambo back for me. My name's Marceline, but you can call me Marcy! What's your name, Mister?" Still a bit taken aback, the man glanced down at the small child named Marcy and smiled. "Simon."


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing Christmas time and everyone was gathering with their families to have fun and enjoy the holiday together. Marcy, having only a mother that she did not enjoy very much, stayed out for the Christmas season. She had never had a Christmas that she had ever enjoyed, especially not in the Nightosphere. Simon however enjoyed Christmas immensely. Everyone was happy and caroling with friends and family, no one was sad or angry, there were always fresh and sweet smells floating around, but his favorite part of Christmas by far was the snow. Simon could stare out the window for hours watching the sweet, delicate snow fall gently to the ground and sparkle brilliantly in the sunlight. He loved taking walks in the snow hearing the small, crisp crunch of the snow under his boots. He loved the dry lick of the cold on his face that made his nose and cheeks turn pink.

Simon was on his usual walk around the town in the snow when he saw marcy playing in the light, fluffy snow that had fallen the night before. She had snowflakes stuck in her hair and on her eyelashes. She would run and jump into a pile of snow she had collected up and watch it drift back down to the white ground just to do it all again. Simon was enjoying watching her play until he noticed her hands, they were bare and turning almost a blue color. He searched the open, little field Marcy was playing in for maybe some gloves or mittens that she had dropped or taken off, but he came up short. There was nothing that she had brought to protect her little hands from the frigid cold of winter.

Simon thinking of the only person he had really care for rushed up to this small child and pulled his own mittens off. Offering them out to the little girl he smiled at her and asked her a simple question, "Why are you out here playing all alone, Marceline?" Marcy happily took the glove because her hand were in fact frozen, but then looked down at her feet. "I didn't have anyone that wanted to play with me." Simon, fixing her ear muffs, replied, "Well you never asked me to play with you. Why don't you come to my house and have a cup of hot chocolate? We can't have you getting sick can we now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Spring had rolled around in it's usual gentle way. This was the time of year that Simon didn't really enjoy. The snow melted and the trees became green again. The only thing simon liked about spring were the beautiful blossoms. The beauty so fleeting that he could only stop to look at the soft, whimsical way the blush pinks and pastel blues would combine into all different ways and forms. The greatest part of Simons day was when Marcy would bring him one of her homemade bouquets of different wild flowers, always tying a piece of grass around the stems to keep them from falling apart. The flowers might have always been clovers and violets but it always made Simon 's innocence made him smile from the inside out.

Marcy loved Spring because her Father was always busy. She could run around the house and play however she wanted. There were no rules, no limits, and no punishments. She could leave the house when she wanted and visit Simon with the little bouquets and he would give her a glass of juice. Marcy liked going to Simon's house because it was warm and he always had nice snacks. Marcy would sit next to him at the small round table while he sipped his tea and she would gulp down her glass of juice. Then when she was ready to leave he would tie a few cookies in a napkin and sent her off, making sure she was bundled up tight.

One day when Marcy knocked on Simon's door he hadn't answered she strained to see in the window and tried to twist the doorknob but it was locked. Simon was always at his house and if he was out he would leave a note on the door for Marceline, but there had been no note. Marcy sat on the steps until she got cold and left. Meanwhile Simon had been out searching for a old and powerful relic he had read about in a old book of legends, the item he searched for, a golden crown with three red jewels. The crown was said to have powers of ice and cold. Simon didn't really believe in these old ghost stories, he was a man of science, but he thought that if it really was true he could bring the cold winter back again which was one of his favorite things. Simon had been searching tirelessly for days on end. When he finally reached a good stopping point he returned home to a quite tired and cold looking Marceline sitting on his front porch. "SIMON! Where were you?"


End file.
